A Hope for A Loser
by Natsu no Midori
Summary: Ketika kau kehilangan harapan. Dan seorang dari masa lalu datang padamu. Kau bertanya—Apakah masih ada harapan untuk pecundang sepertimu? Pic isn't mine, just edited by me. T- DISCONTINUED, SORRY


Saya memilih Naruto untuk Daesung. Dan Daesung untuk Naruto.

Kenapa?

Saya pikir mereka banyak kesamaan.

Mereka tidak tampan, tapi mereka manis.

Mereka itu _sexy._ Dan punya senyum yang menawan. _The Smiling Angel._

Mereka sama-sama seorang _moodmaker._ Mampu menyenangkan orang lain.

Namun dibalik itu semua kita tidak pernah tahu, apa yang coba disembunyikan dibalik senyuman itu.

* * *

.

.

.

 **A Hope for A Loser**

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Loser © Big Bang

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

AU, OOC, Typos, Hancur, Abal, Gaje.

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst(?)

Terinspirasi dari _'Big Bang - 'Loser' M/V Solo Clip :_ _ _Daesung_ '_ yang ceritanya saya kembangkan lagi.

.

.

.

 **Gak suka? Jangan dibaca!**

.

.

.

A Hope for A Loser by Natsumidouri

.

.

.

Jalanan New York yang padat tak dihiraukan oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang untuk sekedar bergabung dengan keramaian. Ia lebih memilih duduk di gang sempit yang lembab dan pengap, yang biasanya hanya ditempati oleh binatang pengerat, binatang melata, atau serangga kecil. Lain dengan kebanyakan orang yang menggap tempat itu menjijikan, baginya tempat ini adalah penggambaran dirinya sekarang. Kotor, menjijikan dan dipenuhi najis. Tak ada yang mau mendekati ataupun sekedar memperhatikan. Terlebih untuk merawat, jangan harap.

"Naruto- _kun_?" terdengar suara lembut memanggilnya dengan nada sedikit ragu.

Aah.. Nama itu. Rasanya rudah lama sekali ia tak dipanggil dengan nama itu. Biasanya **temannya** dan para penduduk yang tak suka akan kehadirannya memanggil dengan umpatan-umpatan laknat. Menyamakan dirinya dengan hewan-hewan yang menurut mereka buruk. Atau sebutan lain yang tak enak didengar. Ha! Tertawa miris dalam hati. Dia lupa bahwa mereka—hewan-hewan itu—bahkan masih lebih baik darinya.

Naruto tak menjawab ataupun menoleh untuk sekedar memberi respon. Ia mengenali suara ini. Suara milik gadis yang pernah berbagi senyuman dengannya. Gadis yang sempat mengukirkan namanya di hati pemuda pirang. Suara ini tetap memanggilnya dengan cara dan _sufix_ yang sama. Pemilik suara ini—Hinata Hyuuga. Tapi ia sendiri meragukan pendengarannya yang memang tak sebaik dulu. Lagipula gadis itu tak mungkin ada di gang sempit dan kotor seperti disini. Jikapun dia memang disini, Naruto meragukan gadis itu tetap dapat mengenalinya mengingat penampilannya sekarang yang jauh berbeda. Mungkin ini hanya imaji atau ilusi. _Bodohnya kau Naruto_.

"Naruto- _kun_? Itu kau kan? Ini aku, Hinata." suara itu terdengar lagi. Menolehkan wajah menghadap pada asal suara itu. Gadis itu. Dia benar-benar disini, berdiri memanggil namanya. Matanya tidak salah lihatkan? Gadis itu masih sama cantiknya dari yang bisa diingatnya. Atau mungkin sekarang lebih cantik? Entah lah. Pipinya kini masih seputih dulu, bersemu indah alami setiap menemuinya. Hanya saja rambut indigonya yang dulu hanya mencapai pinggang, kini dipangkas sebatas bahu.

"Naruto- _kun? Sou ka!_ Ini benar-benar dirimu!" pekik gadis itu girang. Sungguh ia benar-benar bersyukur dapat bertemu kembali dengan sahabat semasa SMA-nya. Pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamanya yang belum sempat ia ungkapkan. Belum lagi ia bertemu dengan pemuda ini disini. Di pinggir kota New York tempat ia akan menghabiskan libur musim panasnya. Libur musim panas di sela kesibukan kuliah yang tak begitu panjang tentu dimanfaatkan Hinata dengan sebaik-baiknya. Belum lagi semester depan ia sudah mulai harus bergelut menyusun skripsi.  
Hinata baru saja akan pergi ke apotek terdekat apartemen kakak supupunya yang sudah ditinggali selama empat tahun. Ia menyadari persediaan pembalutnya habis, sementara jika dihitung tamu bulanannya akan datang satu, dua atau tiga hari dari sekarang. Hinata yang rindu suasana New York setelah satu tahun lebih tak datang kesana memilih untuk berjalan kaki sendirian di sore hari dari pada diantar sepupunya menggunakan mobil atau menyewa taksi. Ia sudah dewasa sekarang, dan cukup hafal jalanan New York di sekitar apartemen sepupunya. Lagipula apotek terdekat hanya sepuluh menit berjalan kaki dari apartemen itu. Dan berjalan kaki seperti ini, lebih mengobati rasa rindunya—menurut Hinata.

"A-Aku tidak percaya dapat bertemu denganmu lagi!" Ujarnya masih dengan nada yang sama sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya, tanpa menepuk-nepukan tangan atau celana bagian belakangnya yang kotor. Sungguh ia tak peduli lagi dengan dirinya dan bagaimana penampilannya. Sekalipun ia tengah berhadapan dengan gadis yang ia rindukan, ia tetap tak peduli. Ia menatap gadis yang berjarak sekitar tiga meter darinya dari balik poni rambutnya yang telah memanjang dengan datar.

 _Sudah berapa lama ia tak bertemu gadis ini? Tiga tahun lebih, mungkin?_ Naruto mengira-ngira. Sungguh. Ia merindukannya. Tapi, masih pantaskah ia? Ia rasa tidak. Naruto jadi ingat peribahasa _'Bagai pungguk merindukan bulan'_

"Naruto- _kun!"_ dengan langkah kecil dan riang Hinata mendekati sang pemuda, berniat untuk sekedar memberikan pelukan rindu. Tapi ketika jarak tak mencapai satu meter, gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Memekik kaget, memandang nanar leher sang pemuda. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir setelah melihat bekas jahitan di leher Naruto. Bekas jahitan itu melintang dilehernya hampir mendekati telinganya. Melihat bekas jahitan itu, Hinata yang pernah menjadi anggota aktif kepalangmerahan disaat SMA cukup yakin luka itu cukup dalam. Dan mengingat letak luka yang berada di titik vitalnya—leher, bisa saja luka itu mengancam nyawa jika tak segera diambil tindakan. Walau jahitannya sudah menyatu dengan daging dan tidak perlu dikhawatirkan, tetap saja gadis Hyuuga khawatir.

Tangan kanan Hinata terulur hendak menyentuh leher Naruto, tapi tertunda karena ditahan secara halus olehnya. "Tidak apa." jawabnya datar.

"Begitukah?" nada kecewa terdengar, namun pemuda Uzumaki tak menjawab. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto- _kun?"_ Hinata bermaksud mencairkan suasana yang mulai canggung.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Kenapa kau tak pernah memberi kabar padaku atau teman-teman yang lain? Kami bahkan tak tau kau ada disini."

 _Teman_ _—_ _katany_ _a_ _? Gadis ini terlalu naif._ "Tak ada yang menanyakan." _Jadi, untuk apa aku memberi tahu? Seolah baik tidaknya aku atau dimana aku berada menjadi penting bagi mereka, termasuk_ _K_ _au._ Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Begitu? Sejak kapan Kau pindah ke sini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apa itu begitu penting?" bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah bertanya dengan nada sinis.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Ta-tapi kan.." kembali kecanggungan menyelimuti. Hinata terdiam, matanya menghindari dua safir, mengalihkannya dengan kembali menatap bekas jahitan itu. "AH! Tunggu sebentar." Hinata mulai mengobrak-mengobrik isi tas kecilnya, dan tersenyum kala menemukan benda yang ia cari. Sebuah slayer/syal putih bermotif abstrak ia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya.

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak. "K-kau masih menyimpannya?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Ia jelas mengenal slayer itu. Slayer miliknya yang ia pinjamkan empat tahun yang lalu untuk alas duduk gadis Hyuuga karena tempat yang ia duduki cukup kotor.

Hinata tersenyum. "Tentu saja." Tangan Hinata kembali terulur, merasakan setiap guratan yang ditimbulkan oleh jahitan yang tertutup. Sorot matanya menggambarkan kesedihan. "Ini.. Pasti sakit sekali."

Naruto yang tak menanggapi perkataan Hinata, tanpa sadar menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan tangan halus nan hangat itu pada lehernya. Semakin menghayati dengan memejamkan mata, hanya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh gadis Hyuuga sanggup membuat darahnya berdesir.

"Akan jauh lebih baik jika seperti ini." Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, membuka mata. Dilihatnya kini Hinata tengah mengaitkan slayer pada lehernya dengan longgar agar ia tak tercekik. Slayer itu menutupi bekas luka Naruto dengan sempurna.

"Selesai." Ucap Hinata dengan memamerkan senyum manisnya sambil merapikan kembali hasil karyanya. Melihat senyuman itu membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Sudah lama sekali—" bingung dengan perkataan Hinata, Naruto menaikan alisnya tanpa menghilangkan senyum diwajahnya. "Sudah lama sekali.. Aku tidak melihat senyuman ini." Lanjutnya. Tangannya yang semula berada di leher Naruto kini naik menyusuri senyuman khas itu. Tangan halus itu merasakan senyuman khas yang merekah pada bibir yang dulu berwarna merah muda, nemun kini menghitam dan kering. Bagai padang pasir yang tandus. Namun dengan senyuman itu, padang pasir yang tandus itu terlihat seperti ada oase yang menyegarkan.

Naruto kembali menikmati sentuhan itu. Sudah berapa lama ia tak diperlakukan selembut ini? Entahlah—Hidupnya yang keras dan juga diperlakukan dengan keras oleh orang lain membuatnya lupa. Kembali sentuhan itu membuat darahnya berdesir. Naruto merasa seperti orang bodoh. Ia terbiasa diperlakukan kasar, dan sekarang hanya disentuh lembut oleh gadis Hyuuga membuatnya terbuai? _Ini benar-benar lucu!_

Kemudian tangannya terangkat lebih tinggi, menyibakkan poni rambut Naruto yang panjang agar dapat melihat iris sewarna biru langit yang cerah lebih jelas. Sepasang manik _amethys_ dan _blue saphire_ bersibobrok. Saling mengagumi, dan mancarkan rasa yang sulit diartikan.

"Senyuman ini.. Membuat Naruto-kun terlihat semakin tampan." Naruto tertegun mendegar kalimat itu. "Untuk itu, lebih seringlah tersenyum, Naruto-kun." seyuman Hinata semakin merekah, matanya menyipit hingga menutupi kedua manik pucat.

Entah sadar atau tidak, kedua tangan Naruto terulur, menangkap pipi porselen yang tengah merona. Tak peduli kenyataan bahwa pipi indah itu akan ternoda karena tangannya yang kotor. Memajukan wajah dan mempertemukan kedua bibir. Menempel, mengecup, melumat, dan saling membelai dengan lidah yang ikut bermain. Masih dalam posisi sama tak peduli jika ada orang yang melihat.

Hinata tentu saja kaget. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Dicium seseorang pemuda sembarangan? Apa tak merasa terlecehkan? Iya jika nama orang itu tak pernah bersemayam di hatimu. Tapi ini tidak. Pepatah orang yang mengatakan _'cinta pertama itu sulit, atau bahkan tidak dapat dilupakan'_ berlaku untuk Hinata. Jadi Hinata memilih untuk mengikuti nalurinya.

Hinata yang semula kaget tak berapa lama kemudian ikut menikmati pagutan itu, mengikuti permainan yang dimulai oleh oemuda pirang. Mereka terhanyut dan tenggelam dalam ombak luapan emosi yang begitu membuncah. Entah itu kerinduan, kasih sayang, kesedihan, apapun itu. Begitu indah hingga tak kenal waktu yang telah terlewat, hingga terpisah karena jeritan protes kedua paru-paru.

Melepas pagutan yang dalam, Hinata menatap balik manik safir yang menatap lavendernya dengan sorot mata sendu dalam kebisuan. _Apa saja yang_ _aku_ _lewatkan selama ini?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Terimakasih." ucap Naruto datar, menurunkan kedua tangannya dari pipi Hinata.

"I-iya.. K-kau harus menjaga slayer itu dengan baik." gugup Hinata mengira ucapan terimakasih itu ditujukan untuk hasil karyanya.

"Tentu." jawab Naruto memegang slayer yang dikaitkan di lehernya seraya memamerkan senyum yang seindah dulu.

"Ehm.. Se-pertinya ak-a-aku harus segera kembali. S-sebelum Neji- _nii_ gentayangan mencariku." ujar Hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana yang menurutnya canggung dan kemudian berbalik cepat untuk menjauhi Naruto, berjalan dengan menunduk seperti dulu. _Malu? Ya ampuuuun! Seperti baru masuk masa puber saja!_

"Hinata." Panggil Naruto ketika Hinata mulai menjauh.

"Y-Ya?" Hinata berbalik salah tingkah dengan cepat.

"Bisakah.. Kita bertemu lagi?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja! Sampai bertemu lagi! Aku pergi dulu. Jaa, Naruto- _kun_!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan. Sementara Naruto tak menjawab atau melambai, hanya senyum yang sedari tadi belum pudar mewarnai wajahnya. Hinata kembali berbalik dan menjauh dengan berlari kecil.

Naruto masih berdiri mematung disana, ersenyum melihat tingkah laku gadis Hyuuga yang masih saja kekanakan seperti dulu. Menatap punggung Hinata hingga tak terlihat. Naruto menghela nafas, _apakah masih ada harapan untuk pengecut-pecundang sepertinya?_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

Saya ga tau 'itu' disebut syal atau slayer. Tapi karena bentuknya lebih mirip slayer (persegi), jadi saya milih slayer aja.

Ini ancur banget. Dan saya tau ini mengecewakan, ga sesuai apa yang diharapkan.

Btw, apa ada yang mau mbuat **'Loser'** versi member yang lain? Kalo ada, buatin, ya..

* * *

.

 **Ketika orang-orang yang kau sayangi pergi.**

 **Ketika dirimu sudah seperti pengecut dan pecundang karena tak bisa menerima kenyataan.**

 **Kau kehilangan harapan.**

 **Dan seseorang dari masa lalu datang padamu.**

 **Kau bertanya—**

 _ **Apakah masih ada harapan untuk pecundang sepertimu?**_

.

* * *

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Berkenan untuk sekedar memberi kritik dan saran?

.

 **A Hope for A Loser** by **Nyonya Nara**

08/06/15


End file.
